


The Little Moments

by reeby10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Canon Character of Color, Domestic, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Male Character of Color, Marking, POV Character of Color, POV Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It was nice having Jasper settled against his chest, legs tangled down the length of the couch while a nature documentary played quietly on the tv. Times like this always seemed novel, no matter that they’d been together for years now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



They got home late from work, just like almost every other day. At least they were both coming home today, and at the same time even. That was something that happened so rarely that Nick couldn’t even remember the last time.

“We’ve got leftover pizza from the other night and… some suspicious looking leftover Chinese from God knows when,” Jasper called from the kitchen, sounding far more amused by their lack of food than he really should.

Nick rounded the corner to the kitchen and leaned against the counter, enjoying the sight of Jasper bent over like that as he looked through the fridge. He’d taken his suit jacket off as soon as he’d come through the door of the apartment, throwing it on the back of the couch to be taken to the bedroom later. It meant that Nick now had a very nice view of the way the fabric stretched across his ass, drawing taut as he bent his knees a little more to gaze at the mostly empty lower shelves.

“How about we order out instead of courting food poisoning?” Nick asked, remembering the last time that had happened with less than fond memories. “Indian maybe.”

Jasper made a face as he straightened up, but nodded anyway. “As long as we get pancakes in the morning.”

Pancakes at the local diner were usually saved for special occasions, but Nick supposed Jasper returning from a successful mission and him having his first day off in over two months was enough of a celebration. Might as well make the most of the little moments they had together. In their line of work, they were few and far between.

Nick put in their regular order to the local Indian place they favored, and they retreated to the couch while they waited for it to come. It was nice having Jasper settled against his chest, legs tangled down the length of the couch while a nature documentary played quietly on the tv. Times like this always seemed novel, no matter that they’d been together for years now.

He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way though, and he knew Jasper wouldn’t either. The warmth of his lover pressing against him like this was what kept him going for two months without a day off, was what kept Jasper coming back from missions alive and whole. They couldn’t do it without each other, not if they wanted to keep their sanity intact.

They were both dozing by the time the doorbell rang, heralding the arrival of half a dozen containers of steaming tikka masala, saag paneer, samosas, and naan. Despite having a perfectly good dining room table, Jasper declared they would be eating on the couch instead. Since that meant Jasper would return to his spot in Nick’s lap, well, Nick wasn’t going to argue with that.

Eating like that turned out to be a rare form of torture that Nick never would have considered before. Jasper apparently couldn’t get through two bites without dripping something on his hands, tongue darting out to clean himself up in a way that really should have been illegal. Coupled with the way that Jasper leaned against him, wriggling his ass enticingly whenever he reached for a different takeout container, Nick’s pants were feeling a little tight.

“Jasper, I swear to God,” Nick breathed out, eyes locked on the line of sauce Jasper was licking off his wrist.

“What?” Jasper asked, looking at him innocently, and anyone else probably would have believed that he was entirely oblivious. But Nick new better. Jasper knew exactly the things that turned Nick on, and he was more than happy to use that to his advantage.

It only took a few more minutes of that before Nick couldn’t take it any longer. Without a word, he plucked the container of food from Jasper’s hands and deposited it on the coffee table before grabbing his lover around the waist to pull him toward the bedroom. Jasper went more than willingly, looking more smug than he had any right to.

They hit the bed, desperation for each other ratcheted up almost unbearably. Nick kissed Jasper hotly as he worked the buttons on the younger man’s shirt, wanting to get skin on skin. He pulled Jasper’s shirt from his shoulder, his own following only a moment later. Somewhere in that time, Jasper had gotten their pants open as well, the cloth in front tented by their arousal.

“Hands up,” Nick ordered, and Jasper obeyed with a groan.

They kept soft leather ties attached to the headboard, and it only took a moment for Nick to tie Jasper’s wrists with them. A gently tug let him know it was tight enough to keep him there, but not tight enough to cause injury. It made a thrill shoot up his spine to see his lover like that, no matter how many times they did it.

Nick took a few minutes to drink his fill of the sight, one hand drifting down to rub himself through his underwear. He knew Jasper was getting impatient, writhing a little at his bonds, but he knew better than to try to get Nick to go faster. It would only make him take his time even more.

Jasper was panting, eyes dark with arousal, when Nick decided he’d waited enough. As quickly as possible, Nick removed both of their pants, then moved up to settle over Jasper’s body. He kept a few inches of space between them as he resumed their earlier kiss. It got dirty fast, and soon Nick couldn’t resist pressing their bodies together.

They both moaned as their dicks brushed together, Jasper’s head thrown back to show off the long line of his throat. Nick immediately latched on, kissing and sucking hard enough that he knew there would be marks in the morning. Jasper probably wouldn’t be very impressed with them showing over the edge of his suit when he got dressed for work, but for now he seemed more than happy to encourage it.

Once he was satisfied with the bruises slowly blooming on Jasper’s neck, Nick pulled away to grab the lube from its place on the bedside table. He warmed it between his fingers for a moment before settling back in his earlier position. With the ease of long practice, he opened the lube with one hand and got a good squirt of it warmed between his fingers.

Nick reached between them to take both of their cocks in his slick grip, starting up a quick rhythm that had Jasper gasping beneath him. Almost overwhelmed by the sensation himself, he buried his face in the space between Jasper’s neck and shoulder, mouthing wetly at the skin there. With their schedules, it had been far too long since they’d been able to do this, since he’d been able to feel Jasper losing it underneath him.

It just made him want the other man even more.

“So close, babe,” he whispered into Jasper’s ear, loving the way it made other other man’s breath hitch in his throat. “Are you gonna come for me?”

That seemed to be all Jasper was waiting for, because he came only a moment later, gasping as his hips thrust erratically. Nick could feel the come covering his hand, making the slide of his own dick even easier. He redoubled his pace, desperate for his own completion.

Jasper whined a little below him, oversensitive. Nick left a kiss on his throat before pushing himself up, hand never stopping its movement. He could see the mess Jasper had made now and it made him groan to see his lover lying there, arms still tied and come smeared across his belly. He jacked himself even more roughly, and with a guttural grunt, he came all over the mess already there.

Nick only took a moment to recover before he reached out to untie Jasper’s arms. The younger man sighed a little as he was finally allowed to move, shaking his hands a little before they came up to trace the muscles of Nick’s chest with his fingertips. He had a satiated, fucked out smile on his face that had Nick smiling softly in return. It was times like this that Nick really lived for.

All Nick wanted to do was lay down and sleep now, but he knew cleanup in the morning would be a bitch if he didn’t do it now. He pulled away from Jasper and headed for the bathroom, earning an unhappy grumble. He hurried back, damp rag in hand, and carefully wiped the mess from Jasper’s stomach. The rag was tossed away once he’d finished, more interested in a little post-coital cuddling than putting it away.

They settled under the blanket, Jasper’s back pressed to Nick’s chest. Nick curled an arm around his lover’s waist, pulling him as close as possible and peppering his shoulder with kisses. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was that their mutual day off tomorrow would probably be cut short by some disaster, but for now, he was absolutely content.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
